


sunlight on a glittering wave

by honeymilkhwa



Series: nature's gift [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rebirth, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, implied yunsang, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: seonghwa has been a slave his whole life; it's his fate. as he's on a ship transporting a dangerous prisoner...he decides to be selfish once and helps free the prisoner, who seems like he's dying more so than dangerous. the moon and the ocean help him.seonghwa...develops feelings he didn't know he was allowed to feel.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: nature's gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	sunlight on a glittering wave

**Author's Note:**

> the next installment in this au! I hope you enjoy :D

There weren’t many times that Seonghwa could be alone. He had so many chores to do; mopping, preparing food, sharpening swords, there was hardly time for Seonghwa to avoid the rest of the pirates on board.

But sometimes, during the night, while he was mopping the decks, it was quiet, save for the snores of the crew. However, it was better than their harsh voices, the cruel way they demanded so much out of him...just the sound of their snores was peaceful enough.

However, he’d been dreading heading down to the lower deck. Their trip across the sea this time was different from the rest; they were transporting a prisoner.

And...it was apparently a  _ dangerous _ prisoner.

Though he had been to many places, there wasn’t much Seonghwa got to see as his life as a slave was on the boat at all times; he rarely got to leave. He especially had never seen people or creatures with extraordinary abilities...but, supposedly, according to the gossip he’d heard above-deck, the prisoner was very powerful.

To what extent, Seonghwa did not know. He was curious to say the least, but more terrified to be down there alone. He wasn’t allowed below deck in the daytime...so there was nothing but moonlight and an oil lamp on the stairs that would let Seonghwa see at night.

Seonghwa took a deep breath, his mop in one hand, bucket in the other, and carefully tread down the stairs. He quietly set the bucket of water down before he started mopping, trying to avoid looking inside the iron bars holding the captive person inside. 

He didn’t hear much apart from the occasional rattles of change, but maybe the prisoner was asleep. That would put Seonghwa at ease. So he continues about his duties, fear subsiding for the current moment. It was like any normal night...until it wasn’t.

As Seonghwa was nearing completion of the lower deck, a cry of pain made him jump in fear, shivers running down his spine. He froze in the spot, hand over his mouth as he looked amongst the sleeping crew before he heard it again...from the prisoner.

Slowly, he tiptoed his way to the iron bars. If something happened to the prisoner, with Seonghwa being the only one awake...he might get punished for it. So even though his body was resisting each step out of fear...he had to do  _ something. _

“Are you…okay?” Seonghwa whispered, craning his neck to get a better look of what, or who, was inside. “Can I...help you?”

The rattling of chains grew louder, and when Seonghwa stepped close enough, the moonlight illuminated the cell. Inside was a young man, no older than Seonghwa, his wrists chained to the upper deck, ankles chained to the floor. He looked thin, most likely shorter than the slave, with a short mane of fiery red, but  _ lithe. _ He looked like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa asked a bit louder this time, hands against the metal bars now that the fear of some monstrous creature on the ship disappearing seeing how harmless the young man seemed. “Is something wrong.”

Upon realizing that he was being talked to, the young man finally looked up, distress painted painly on his features. “Y-you…” His voice was weak. “W-who are you?”

Seonghwa felt something strange in his gut. “I-I’m a slave. I was...cleaning. And I...heard you crying.”

“Oh…” The young man sighed. “H-how much farther? Where are...we going?”

“I don’t know.” Seonghwa frowned. “We’ve been at sea for just one day. I think the captain said we’d be at sea for a week.”

The prisoner groaned, chains rattling as he tried to stretch out his limbs. “G-great…” His limbs seemed to be disobeying him. “C-can you row a boat?”

“No.” Seonghwa felt that strange feeling in his gut spread to his chest. “I just know how to clean.”

“You’re just as trapped as I am, huh?” The young man chuckled weakly. “Say...what is your name?”

“Seonghwa.” He said slowly. “What’s yours?”

There was another rattle of chains. “My human name...is Hongjoong.”

Seonghwa frowned. “Human name? Are you...not human?”

“Not really.” Hongjoong let out another pained groan. “But if I spend much longer down here, I’ll be just as dead as one.”

“What are you? Why does...the captain chain you up like this?”

Hongjoong huffed. “Because...he probably wants to sell me off as a slave. And doesn’t want me to be exposed to the sunlight. He wouldn’t be able to control me otherwise.”

Seonghwa frowned. “Can I...help you? What can I do?”

“Help...me?” Hongjoong stifled a laugh. “There’s not much either of us can do. I am not strong enough to break these chains, you don’t know how to row a boat. Maybe you can pray to the moon and hope someone up there hears you.”

“The...moon?”

“Mhm. The moon is very friendly.” Hongjoong sighed. “But, they can’t hear everything. It would take  _ years _ for them to answer your prayers.”

“Okay.”

Hongjoong looked up. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I will pray to the moon.” Seonghwa said, knees shaking. “If I pray a lot, maybe...it will hear me.”

“W-wait, Seonghwa-ssi, I was making a joke. The moon... _ fuck.”  _ He coughed. “The spirits will probably never hear you. They’re not as receptive as—I mean, it takes  _ time _ for a spirit to be interested in your pleas, I—” He looked at the other man incredulously. “Why did you accept my rambling so easily.”

Seonghwa clutched on tighter to the iron bars. “Because...there’s not much I can do. I only know what it means to serve others, whether I want to or not. And you’re giving me a chance to serve you...of my own choosing. No demands...no commands...a  _ favor. _ ”

“Seonghwa-ssi—”

“I want to help you.” Seonghwa said again. “You look sick, and no one seems to care about you.”

“T-thanks for the reminder.”

“So...I would like to care about you.”

Hongjoong laughed bitterly. “You don’t even  _ know _ me.”

“I know a slave when I see one.” Seonghwa frowned. “I know you...because of your position. How long have you been in chains? I don’t think it’s merely been one day.”

Hongjoong didn’t give a straight answer. “Too long. I feel like I’m dying.”

“Then I will help you.” Seonghwa stepped back and gave a deep bow. “I promise...I will help you.”

He then took his mop and bucket and headed up to the upper deck, ignoring Hongjoong’s weak sputtering. If this supernatural person said the moon could help, as strange as it seemed...Seonghwa would pray with all of his might.

* * *

“Wow.” Mingi exclaimed in wonder at the creature standing beside him on a quiet ship. “Woongie was right, you are very pretty.”

“Thank you.” The creature replied back, bowing slightly. “My name is Yeosang...though I figure you already knew that.”

Mingi smiled brightly. “Thank you for...helping me.”

Yeosang waved his hands, strolling along the ship’s desk as if he was floating above it, his skin glimmering with scales and a small puddle of water following him as he went. “It is not often I get to do something exciting. Plus...Yunho would be happy if I brought him a gift.”

“A gift?” Mingi followed after him, his own skin twinkling under the bright moonlight. “Do you know what the human wants?”

“I do.” Yesoang looks around before finding a figure curled up at the ship’s side. “I have felt his presence a while, but I was unsure...since it felt so weak.”

Mingi frowned. “I don’t really feel anything...other than the pull of the human’s wish.”

“It’s because you’re new, Mingi-ssi.” Yeosang said quietly before quietly approaching the curled up figure. “Hello, human. Is it you that wishes to the moon?”

The figure shook upon hearing Yeosang’s voice, a thin young man looking up at the pair in awe. “Uh...I…”

Mingi bounded closer, a big gummy smile on his face. “Hi, human! Sorry for the wait; it took me a long time to come back down here. Wow, I haven’t been on land in so long…”

“Moon?” The human asked, eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you two...actually the moon?” His voice grew louder as he stood up, dusting off his pants and bowing politely. 

“The smiling giant is, yes, but I am of the sea.” Yeosang waved a graceful hand along his body, still slick with ocean water. “But, I am here to assist in your prayer.”

“O-oh.” The man looked between them, still in complete shock at the ethereal creatures standing before him. “M-m-my name is Seonghwa.”

“It’s nice to meet you Seonghwa!” Mingi beamed.

Yeosang regarded him, a small smile on his lips as he gave a small nod of his head before traveling past the human. “Where...is he?”

“D-down below.” Seonghwa pointed towards the stairs. “B-but there are crew members down there. They might hear you.”

“Ah,” Mingi chuckled, “don’t worry. We’ve...taken care of that.”

Seonghwa didn’t question it; he followed Yeosang down to the lower decks and over to the prison cell where Hongjoong looked so much worse than when he first met him.

“Hongjoong.” Yeosang called softly, resting a soft hand against the iron bars. “Oh my...what a state you’re in.”

When Mingi came down the steps, the lower decks were brightly illuminated by his presence, almost as if they were on the upper decks. 

A soft yet weak chuckle came from the man in chains. “N-no honorifics? I’m much older than you.”

“You look so...human.” Yeosang frowned, ignoring the older man’s earlier statement. “What happened to you? Not even Yunho could sense your presence.”

“W-well...a w-whole lot happened.” Hongjoong coughed onto the floor, not surprised when red blood stared back at him. “F-fuck, I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Not good.” Yeosang gripped onto the bars, the iron making a terrible creaking sound.

“He looks so bad. Why does he look so pale? Who is he?” Mingi asked, the tears glimmering in his eyes sparkling like diamonds. 

“He’s like you, in a way.” Yeosang said as the iron bars creaked and snapped in half. “But he’s been on land for far too long.”

Mingi frowned. “B-but, when Woongie came down to land, he didn’t really get sick like this.”

Yeosang sighed softly. “Because your lover was able to bask in his element. I don’t think Hongjoong has seen his element in quite some time.”

“His element?” Seonghwa piped up, looking between them nervously. 

“Yes...Hongjoong is of the sun.” He turned to Seonghwa. “You have to carry him. We...cannot touch him. We could possibly die from it, despite his weak state.”

Seonghwa didn’t bother to ask if  _ he _ would die from touching the other; he climbed into the cell, quickly unhooking the chains from Hongjoong’s limbs before loading the man over his back. “Hongjoong, are you okay?”

“Ngh…” Hongjoong only grunted in response, his breathing laboured as just draping over Seonghwa’s back was using all of the strength he had left. 

“Good, come here, child.” Yeosang called out, leading the other outside to the upper decks, Mingi not far behind. Seonghwa hooked his arms underneath Hongjoong’s knees, locking his hands together so he wouldn’t let go of the other.

There was a small plank towards the back of the ship, just big enough for Seonghwa to stand on. He walked closer, looking between the two spirits in fear. “W-what now?”

“You must walk to shore.” Yeosang said, standing atop the small plank before looking down on the water. “Mingi and I will help you. All you need to do is stand where the moon shines on the water’s surface, and you will be able to walk to shore.”

The Yeosang dove into the water, not making a sound as his temporary human form melted into the water. Seonghwa nervously stood where Yeosang had, looking down at the waters. Mingi glided over the ship’s edge until he touched down on the surface as if it was hard like wood. “See? It will be fine.”

Though every bit of this moment was unlike any dream, Seonghwa could only trust them; it was the only way to help Hongjoong. So he jumped, squinting a little as he half-expected to sink into the ocean’s depths, but instead, he touched down on a cloud, hovering over the water as if he was floating. He looked down below in awe, seeing a glimmering creature swim beneath him.

_ Go quickly, child. Mingi’s powers won’t last much longer. _

Seonghwa turned around, realizing the bright young man was no longer standing next to them. And then he realized Yeosang’s words were not spoken aloud. He started taking small steps, nervous at first, but he managed to follow the light of the moon as he did.

“You...is that you swimming beneath me?” Seonghwa looked down at his feet, for a moment before looking back up towards the shore where a sliver of beach could be seen ahead. 

_ I am with you. _

“You...have a tail.”

_ Of course, child. How else would I be able to swim with chopsticks for limbs like yours? _

“Oh.” Seonghwa hummed before starting to walk as quickly as he could despite how his back ached from carrying Hongjoong. “Is...Mingi here too? Can he hear me?”

_ He can hear you, but he is a rather young spirit. I have been alive for...a very long time. My abilities are much stronger than his. But...I can assure you he is with you. And he thanks you for your prayers. _

“I didn’t think the moon could listen to my prayers.” Seonghwa persevered, the sandy beach looking closer and closer than ever. “Thank you, Mingi. Thank you, Yeosang.”

_ Thank you, Seonghwa-ssi. Part of the sun might have died were it not for your efforts. _

Seonghwa felt a strange emotion bubble inside of him at the gratitude the spirits showed him; was he doing such a grand thing to deserve such praise? He was doing only what had seemed right.

Nearly thirty minutes passed before Mingi’s light began to fade, but Seonghwa was so close his feet could sink into the sand. And then finally, the water cleared, small waves lapping upon the shore as Seonghwa finally connected with the earth. 

He gently laid Hongjoong on his back, sinking to his knees beside him as he heaved, his limbs aching for relief as he rolled onto his back.

“You have done a wonderful thing.” Yeosang’s voice now sounded all around him rather than inside Seonghwa’s head. 

“I...couldn’t do  _ nothing.” _ Seonghwa cracked an eye open, the glimmering sight of a spirit of the sea standing over him. He looked as if he didn’t belong on the mortal plane. “W-what should I...do now?”

“Wait.” Yesoang said quietly, looking towards the sea. “Keep him warm, and wait until sunrise. Then, Hongjoong will be in the light of his element...and Yunho will no doubt come down to rescue him.”

Seonghwa took a few moments to even out his breaths before sitting up. “Who is Yunho?”

Then, Yeosang’s features softened. He smiled shyly, his cheeks almost warming to a soft twinge of pink of Seonghwa wasn’t imagining things. “Yunho is...a spirit of the sun. Like Hongjoong. And…” He sighed gently. “My beautiful,  _ handsome,  _ lover.”

“O-oh.” Seonghwa too, blushed. He turned to Hongjoong, looking at him in dismay before looking up at Yeosang again. “I just have to...keep him warm until sunrise.?”

“Precisely.” Yeosang’s tone returned to normal. “I cannot stay long. Being out of my element weakens me. But...the moon will watch over you.”

Seonghwa looked up, giving a silent prayer to the moon, to Mingi, for helping him do the first thing he had ever done of his own volition. When he looked back down, Yeosang was nowhere to be found; the only reminder of his presence was a patch of wet sand amongst the dry.

And so, true to his word, Seonghwa vowed to keep Hongjoong warm through the night. He draped thick banana leaves from a tree nearby over them, and wrapped his limbs around the weak man. He did not know how to start fires, but his own body was the warmest thing on this desolate island.

Some time in the night, Hongjoong had curled his body towards the warmth, burying his face into Seonghwa’s chest as his body began to glow warmly with each passing moment.

* * *

Seonghwa awakened like his body was laying beside a gentle fire. It was a luxury he didn’t experience often, but the crew sometimes gave him small comforts. A slave was more valuable alive than dead; no one would take care of the ship, otherwise.

He yawned, eyelids slowly fluttering opened as daylight began to paint the sandy island with it’s warm glow. Hongjoong beside him, however, was even more warm. As he sat up to look at the sleeping young man, Seonghwa could see and feel how Hongjoong’s skin drank in the sunlight like a man starved. 

Hongjoong was still unconscious, even when Seonghwa peeled his sweaty body away from the other. Though the banana leaves kept his body warm through the night...maybe the sunlight would be enough now that it was early morning. He took them off of Hongjoong, looking in awe at how Hongjoong’s body radiated gently.

But if Hongjoong was a gentle fire, the man that suddenly appeared beside him was a bubbling volcano. Seonghwa felt the presence before he saw him, falling back and scooting back as the man that touched down on the beach was blinding bright. 

“Oh.” And then, in an instant, the blinding radiance was dulled. “Sorry. I forgot a human was here.”

Seonghwa’s eyes eventually adjusted to see a tall young man standing by Hongjoong’s side. His hair was soft and a rich chocolate, but everything else, even his eyes, radiated glittering gold. “Y-yunho-ssi?”

“Oh!” The man smiled. “You know my name! Did...Yeosang tell you about me?”

“Y-yes.” Seonghwa sighed in relief, thankful that the strong presence was not one to hurt Hongjoong. “Are you going to help Hongjoong?”

“Of course.” Yunho smiled, leaning down by the weak man’s side befire his lips quickly upturned into a frown. “I could barely feel him...gods, he has not seen the sun in weeks.”

Seonghwa crawled closer, not minding how being near the two was almost like being too close to a campfire. “Is he...going to be okay?”

Yunho gently touched Hongjoong’s cheek before nodding. “He will be fine when I take him back to the sun’s rays.”

Oh. Seonghwa felt something sink in his stomach.  _ Oh. _ Hongjoong was...going back to where he belonged. A place where Seonghwa could not possibly go. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you, human! I would shake your hand, but I might hurt you instead.” Yunho laughed softly before gently picking up Hongjoong and draping him over his shoulders as if he weighed quite nothing at all. “We will repay you somehow.”

And then Yunho soared into the sky, slowly melding into the sky until Seonghwa could not make out a shape in the sky. 

Everything became...eerily quiet.

* * *

When Seonghwa awoke next, he felt his skin prickle with danger. He sat up quickly; being a light sleeper, he awoke to the smallest of things. There were no spirits that greeted him this time, no ethereal creatures that smiled back at him. No, just burly men standing around him with ropes.

_ His crew. _

“Little princess has woken up, has he?”

Something hard slammed against the back of his head, and Seonghwa was knocked out almost instantly. He did not feel them tie him in thick, rough ropes or tie a bandana around his head that shoved into his mouth painfully.

But he felt it when he awoke. 

His body  _ throbbed. _ The surface he was on rocked and swayed...surely back on the ship where Seonghwa had fled. His vision was blurry, he felt like he could vomit if the ship swayed to the left just a tad more...and his skin burned where the ropes touched him.

“What’s a naughty slave doing stealing our prisoner?” His captain’s voice was gruff...and Seonghwa had never heard him sound angry. “Do you know how much the little redhead was worth?”

Seonghwa couldn’t even fathom an answer, let alone give a reply. 

“More gold than you can ever  _ dream _ of. A number so big you probably don’t even know  _ exists. _ Does that give you an IDEA on what kind of situation you’ve put me in? Not only will I NOT be paid, but I have to show up to a client empty-handed? I should KILL you.”

_ Why don’t you? _ He wanted to say, but the gag in mouth only made him grunt in defiance.

“Oh, trust me, I  _ will _ kill you. But the crew has other uses for you.”

He didn’t know what the captain’s words meant, and he didn’t really want to find out. But he could hear the crew shuffling behind him, sneering and snickering at him like some kind of prey. 

However, they didn’t even get a chance to touch him.

Seonghwa noticed immediately how suddenly his legs were wet from his spot, kneeling on the ground. He looked down for a moment only to look to the sides where the open doorways led to the outside. Water seemed to slowly fill the area, spilling from somewhere. But there was too much water to be a simple spill.

“Oi, what the hell?”

Everyone around him seemed panicked, and shouting was heard from the upper docks.

“Wow, disgusting.” A voice made Seonghwa turn to his left, a voice he recognized. He was honestly surprised to see Yeosang standing there, looking at the crew like they were bits of stand stuck between his toes. “You humans are absolutely filthy. How dare you taint my waters?”

The captain was frozen for a second before gesturing at his crew. “What are you piss for brains bumble-shits doing? Kill the fucker!”

But the crew did not move. Seonghwa maneuvered around and saw as their legs were fastened tight to the floorboards, water swirling around their ankles.

“Seonghwa-ssi.” He flinched a little when Yeosang called his name; there was something dark about his tone of voice that made him shiver. “Do you want to see the carnage? Or would you rather not see what I am about to do for these flies?”

Seonghwa ignored the screams around him and opted to stare into Yeosang’s eyes. “I...don’t want to see it.”

“Very well.” Yeosang bowed slightly before walking out of the room. And then the crew were somehow dragged out of the quarter’s by the water’s current, and Seonghwa was left all alone.

He heard flesh ripping apart, but he did not see it; he did not want to.

So he closed his eyes and hoped everything would end soon.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Yesoang asked again, sitting on a wooden crate on the ship’s upper deck. 

“Yes, I am alright.” Seonghwa sprawled out onto the deck, wondering how Yeosang was able to wash the sea of blood and make everything smell like salt water. “Thank you. For...saving me.”

Yesoang sighed, crossing his legs and looking at his nails, someone long and pearl-like. “I do not like it when innocent lives are murdered in my waters. It makes the entire ocean reek.”

Seonghwa frowned. “And...the crew?”

“Oh, I don’t care.” Yeosang huffed. “The sharks had a good meal.”

He wanted to laugh, but just a weak puff of air escaped his lips. “But...thank you. Nonetheless.”

“Sure.” Yeosang looked at Seonghwa who looked as if he had aged too many years in just an instant. “Should I direct you back to shore? Unless you know how to steer a ship…”

“I don’t.” Seonghwa looked up at the sun, just barely reaching its peak before it would descend by nightfall, like it usually does. He felt warm while the deck still felt cool to the touch, thanks to Yeosang. “I have a question.”

Yeosang shrugged. “If it’s within my abilities, ask away.”

“You said...that...you have a lover.”

Hearing Seonghwa’s words, Yeosang’s demeanor changed, a light sigh leaving his lips as he gazed into the sky. “Mhm. My beautiful sunshine himself.” He then turned to Seonghwa. “Why do you ask?”

“Are you...able to touch him?”

“Yes.”

“Kiss him?”   
  
“Thank the gods I can.”

Seonghwa frowned. “Then...why could you not touch Hongjoong?”

Yeosang gasped a little. “Oh!” He chuckled softly. “Because...see...Yunho, my sweet beautiful boy, gave me his heart. And I gave him mine.” He sighed again at the thought. “But, that pact does not extend to Hongjoong, I’m afraid. Though...as long as I have my precious Yunho, it does not matter.”

“Oh.” Seonghwa gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes again.

Curious, Yeosang moved from his perch and slid next to Seonghwa. He propped his elbow on the wooden plank, peering down at the tired human. “Oh? Do you fancy the sun?”

“Per...haps…” Seonghwa shivered at suddenly hearing Yeosang’s voice so close to his ear. 

“I can help you.” Yeosang said quietly, resting a hand over Seonghwa’s hips. “If you want. I could make it so...you would be able to touch Hongjoong.” He smoothed his hand over Seonghwa’s thighs. “Silly human legs be gone, I could give you an eternity at sea.”

Seonghwa sat up then, cheeks red. “But I can already touch Hongjoong.”

Yeosang laughed. “Oh no, sweet human. You were able to touch him because he was in such a weakened state. But if he so much as stood in front of you now, your eyeballs would burn to a crisp.”

“Then...you can make me like you?”

“I can.” Yeosang smiled. “But...it will not be pleasant for you. It’s not pleasant for anyone, really.”

Seonghwa curled his legs into him while giving Yeosang his full attention. “I don’t have a life as a human.” He looked towards the looming coast before back to Yeosang. “I am merely a slave. I have no coin, no clothes, no food.” He frowned. “I have nothing. Why would I go back if...there’s a different choice for me.”

Yeosang pressed his lips together in a fine line; he understood Seonghwa’s feelings. He too, had struggled in the past.

“Tell me. Why won’t it be pleasant?”

“You...become one with the sea.” Yeosang reached out to touch Seonghwa, but his hand just melted into sea water around his arm. “Literally...figuratively. It took a long time for me to be able to stand on beaches and on ships. But you will never be far inland anymore. The ocean is all you will know.”

“It must be better than slaving away until I die.” Seonghwa reached out a hand to touch Yeosang’s knee, but he felt nothing, just water. 

“You  _ will _ die either way. You can choose between the humans destroying you...or the ocean consuming you.”

Seonghwa didn’t think he needed more time to make a decision. He was doomed to starve if he stayed on the ship, he was doomed to die if he were to make it to shore.

If he became like Yeosang, maybe he could at least have a chance to tell Hongjoong...how he felt.

“Do it.” Seonghwa said with determination. “Make me like you.”

Yeosang smiled wide. “I will look forward to spending an eternity with you, Seonghwa.”

* * *

“Yeosang!”

Hearing his name, he whirled around in shock. “Oh, that was fast.”

“Where is he?”

“I was wondering on how I was going to summon you...but you made my job much easier.”

“Seonghwa! Where is he?!”

Yeosang winced. “Please, calm down Hongjoong.” He looked away, Hongjoong’s anger much too bright and blinding for his human form. 

“I would love to, but I can’t. How come Seonghwa’s life is fading? Is he dying?”

“He  _ is _ dying.” Yeosang huffed, moving away from the much water boy. “You sure look better once you’ve been exposed to your element. Your hair is bright red again.”

“Why is he  _ dying,  _ Yeosang?”

“So impatient.” Yeosang frowned, gesturing towards the water. “He’s in the ocean. But don’t bother going inside. It will ruin everything.”

“Ruin... _ what _ exactly?”

Yeosang chuckled. “You’ll see...though he is taking much longer than I remember.” He turned to look at Hongjoong, pleased to see his temporary form wasn’t so blinding. “I could ask you the same. Why are you here? I was going to have Seonghwa call out to you...but you got here much faster than I expected. Do you... _ fancy _ the human?”

Hongjoong’s cheeks turned pink, but his natural glow did not grow any brighter. “Why does it matter to you?”

“Because...Seonghwa, he…” He trailed off. “I’ll let him speak for himself.”

“You’re so…”

“Patient? Calm? Everything that is not the sun?”

Hongjoong sighed. “Is he going to be alright?”

“I don’t know.” Yeosang giggled. “But, his soul and his determination were once like mine. And look at me. I turned out quite okay, didn’t I?”

The ship rocked a bit after his words, startling the both of them. Yeosang gasped, looking at the furthest end of the dock. “Oh  _ my,  _ it worked.”

“What worked?” Hongjoong asked, but his answer came in the form of Seonghwa climbing out from the depths of the sea and onto the ship. And to say he had changed would be an understatement.

Seonghwa looked...ethereal.

Where Yeosang’s scaled and limbs were pearl-like, Seonghwa’s were jet black. His hips down to his legs, his elbows to his arms...all clad in beautiful, black scales that shimmered glorious shades of blue and aqua in the sunlight. Where temporary flesh met his scales, he was tanned, absolutely sun-kissed.

A gift from the sea.

Hongjoong’s jaw was nearly to the floor. “O-oh..gods…”

As beautiful as he looked, Seonghwa seemed slightly distant. He took small, careful steps, but he seemed even weaker than Yeosang.

“Oh.” Yeosang was by his side immediately, able to grasp his temporary form and hold him upright. “Seonghwa, can you hear me okay? Can you...see clearly?”

Hearing Yeosang’s voice, his head slowly moved in his direction. “Yeosang?”

“Yes.” Yeosang smiled softly. “Can you see in front of you?”

Seonghwa frowned. “Kind of. My vision is…”

“Walk closer.” Yeosang guided the other forward, taking slow steps until Seonghwa stopped.

“It’s...warm. Bright.” Seonghwa said, looking up from the deck until he was a few inches away from Hongjoong. He squinted, a little, pausing until he could see a bit better. “Hong...joong?”

“Yes.” Hongjoong answered quietly, careful to dial his brightness down as much as he could. He could never control it as much as Yunho could. “I...felt your life fading.”

Seonghwa stiffened a little in Yeosang’s grasp before relaxing. “I died.” He said calmly. “I died because...I...wanted to see you again.”

Hongjoong huffed. “That was dangerous.”

“Yeosang said...I could touch you if I wasn’t a human.” Seonghwa finally saw a dull Hongjoong in front of him. He was sure Hongjoong was much brighter, but his vision seemed so dark as if he was looking at the other at the bottom of the ocean. “I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Hongjoong whined softly. “I should be thanking  _ you.  _ I would never be...here...without you saving me.”

Seonghwa smiled, feeling his cheeks grow warm. Though he had felt it before, the sensation felt new upon his strange skin. “I only did...what I wanted to. I was selfish.”

“Bless the gods for your selfish desires.” Hongjoong huffed a soft laugh. “But you can’t touch me. Not as you are.”

“I know.” Seonghwa looked down at himself before looking back to Hongjoong. “My selfishness led me to this state...but I wasn’t even thinking about  _ your _ wishes.”

“You can have it.” Hongjoong said suddenly, wiping his palms on pants. He wore clothes, unlike Yeosang and Seonghwa. His pants were silky white, a matching white buttoned shirt and coat clinging to his body like it was made especially for him. Gold, luxurious embroidery snaked up the sides of his pants and the sleeves of his coat. 

Hongjoong looked ethereal, to say the least.

Surely, he would look better if Seonghwa’s vision wasn’t so clouded.

“What?”

“You need it to touch me.” Hongjoong wondered why his hands of all beings, were sweaty. “My heart. You can have it.”

Yeosang’s lips formed a small ‘o’ shape. Seonghwa flinched a little. “Hongjoong-ssi—”

“It’s not a debt owed to you. It is just...my selfish desires.” Hongjoong wanted to touch Seonghwa so much that his fingertips ached. “I wish for you to have my heart.”

Seonghwa hadn’t expected Hongjoong to give in so easily. Yes, a big part of him wanting to die as a human was so he could at least tell Hongjoong how he felt...but to be reciprocated? “Do you fancy me?”

“Fancy you, adore you...do the words matter?” Hongjoong exhaled sharply. “I can assure I have never bared myself as I am before. I...don’t quite know how else to describe to you that...the way you held me, carried me,  _ cared _ for me when I was as powerless as an infant...I am selfish in saying I wish to feel your hands upon me once more.”

“Hongjoong-ssi—”

“Just...Hongjoong. I am not your master. I am not higher in rank than you. I...want to be your equal.”

Seonghwa felt like he could cry. “You would give your heart to me so easily?”

“I would. But...if I were to hold you, I would need your heart as well. Do I...have it?”

“What kind of question is that?” Seonghwa sighed. “I  _ died _ because of you! What more do I need to say?”

Yeosang clicked his tongue. “As lovely as this is...even if you were to exchange souls right now, Seonghwa is too weak to even stand without my help. He is a youngling.”

Seonghwa frowned. “Hongjoong...I can barely see you.”

“Would I...hurt him?” Hongjoong asked, caution in his tone.

“Probably.” Yeosang kept Seonghwa still. “I reckon...it might take a year for Seonghwa to stand alone.”

“A year?” Seonghwa gasped. “That’s so long.”

Yeosang and Hongjoong both chuckled lightly.

“Seonghwa-ssi, a year is a blink in your world.” Yeosang sighed dramatically. “Be patient.”

“Seonghwa…” Hongjoong smiled softly, and Seonghwa could barely see it. But he knew how warm the gesture felt. “Though I will yearn for your touch, a year is...so...small. I could wait eons if it meant getting to embrace you.”

“You would not wait  _ eons. _ ” Yeosang huffed. “Take the year or leave it. I quite like Seonghwa...I would prefer he be as strong as he can before handling the  _ sun. _ ”

Hongjoong stepped back and bowed gently. “Seonghwa.” His voice was as gentle as an ocean breeze. “I will meet you here. A year’s time. If you will wait for me...I will be here.”

Seonghwa smiled. “Thank you. I...do. Fancy you. If you were wondering.”

“As do I.” Hongjoong chuckled softly. “Fancy you. A year seems so long, but I promise it will pass in mere seconds.”

And how right he was.

* * *

When Seonghwa stood upon the surface of the sea, the glittering blue from the sunlight’s glow made everything seem otherworldly. Though the familiar smell of salt and the coolness of the breeze passing through and around his body felt like a dream.

But even more otherworldly than the sea was the way Hongjoong descended from the sky. He appeared in the sun’s sharp rays, gently flowing down until his white shoes touched the water’s surface. Seonghwa smiled fondly. 

“You look...stunning.” He said as Hongjoong glided over the surface to stand close to Seonghwa. “You look glittering and gold and…”

Hongjoong chuckled. “I don’t remember you being so good at flattery.”

“I’m being honest.” Seonghwa flushed. “I was never really good at anything.”

“You don’t need to be.” Hongjoong reassured the other. “Besides...I could say the same about you. The sea has treated you well.”

“You may have had  _ eons _ of time to practice your sweet tongue, but I have not.” Seonghwa huffed, slightly embarrassed. 

“Sweet tongue...do you wish to test that theory?” Hongjoong smirked. “Would I taste sweet to you?”

Seonghwa felt like he wanted to hide; everything about Hongjoong was so blinding. How Hongjoong even  _ wanted _ to give his heart to him was still astounding.

“Seonghwa. Will you give me your heart as my own? Would you let your heart beat within me?”

“Only if you let me have your heart glow within my own. So that no matter how deep in the ocean I am, your warmth will always be with me.”

Hongjoong chuckled. “You don’t need eons of time to practice. My heart already wants you.” He said quietly. “My heart is yours, Seonghwa.”

“My heart is yours, Hongjoong.”

And like magic, Seonghwa felt a piece of him rip from his soul. He was sure it was supposed to feel painful, but then it was replaced with a startling warmth. Hongjoong stumbled back, a little taken aback at the power of the ocean beating in his chest.

Seonghwa felt so warm...it was so different from the year he spent beneath the ocean’s surface. But it was familiar, soothing...and knowing it was Hongjoong’s heart within him...he felt as light as air.

Hongjoong moved first, closing the small distance between them once he had regained composure. And then he was embracing Seonghwa, no fear that their exchange hadn’t worked properly; the urge to  _ hold _ was so strong that he fought every other sensation burning in him.

And then, nothing.

No burning, no coldness…

Just two souls holding each other like it was the first time. But it would not be the last.

Though their heads moved at the same time, it was Hongjoong who ached, who leaned in and pressed their lips together for the first time. It was him who chased the bittersweet saltiness of Seonghwa’s lips with tongue, who coaxed the other’s mouth open slightly, who dove inside and let the smell, the taste, and the sensations of the ocean take him under.

The sun melted. As did the sea.

Some had said the sun did not escape into the horizon that day, the moon letting the two lovers indulge in each other for just a bit longer. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it :) come chat with me on twt @honeymilkhwa


End file.
